The Last Night
by XxTaintedxX
Summary: Naruto has had enough and this is his Last night but can somebody change his mind? Uke Naruto! Oneshot Songfic!


A/N: Ello peeps! This is mii first fanfic that I'm actually posting and it is a one-shot songfic… hope u like!!!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Title: The Last Night

Rating: M

Word count: 2071

Summary: Naruto has had enough and this is his Last night but can somebody change his mind? Uke Naruto!!

Naruto sat in his room crying, alone. Sasuke had gone on a long-term mission and Naruto had been through hell during that whole month. Shunned, beaten, raped, yelled at, been betrayed, been called a monster, raped and beaten multiple times, his apartment got burned down, almost got torched.

_You come to me with_

_Scars on your wrist _

_You tell me this will be _

_The last night feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Naruto this decided this was going to be his last night on this putrid despicable earth.

He was going to end it tonight. He wiped his tears and put on a strong face. He got up off his bed and walked to his bathroom with pride.

He stood in front of the mirror looking himself over. He wasn't too bad looking but he wasn't beautiful, or so he thought. He opened up his medicine cabinet and grabbed out his razor. He had been cutting three days after Sasuke left. It had brought him a weird comfort and satisfaction.

He took the razor and slid it across his white creamy alabaster skin. It contrasted so much, a really dark red against the background of a white. He looked entranced as he watched his blood traveled down his arm then to the floor. _Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Naruto didn't stop he kept on cutting everywhere on his arm. More and More blood dripped onto the floor. It was becoming a puddle. Naruto couldn't feel his arm anymore; it was completely numb.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The Last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Naruto immediately shot his red teary eyes at the mirror in front of him. He saw himself and a taller man behind him. He hair black raven colored hair with a pair of sad onyx colored eyes.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said shakily. More tears fell from Naruto's eyes. Naruto just stared into the mirror, afraid to turn around to see him not really there. 

"Naruto…why did you do this?" Sasuke whispered softly in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered. Sasuke took a napkin and put it to Naruto's cuts; he applied pressure to it.

"S-Sasuke, you left me here be myself…" Naruto started crying and breaking-down. Naruto fell to collapsed and fell to his knees. Sasuke fell to his knees right after him and supported him.

Naruto buried his head into Sasuke's stomach and cried hard. Sasuke put his face to Naruto's hair and petted him. Sasuke ripped a piece of medical tape with his teeth and taped the bandage together on Naruto's arm.

Naruto sniffed a couple of times but refused to remove his head from his place buried in Sasuke's stomach. So Sasuke lifted Naruto's head gently and looked into his eyes. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's whisker-scarred cheeks with his thumbs lightly and gently leaned in closer. Sasuke softly put his lips to Naruto's.

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you_

_Like I know you _

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase_

_You'll be okay_

_Your fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Naruto's eyes were wide open from shock but eventually relaxed into the kiss. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lips asking for permission to his mouth. Naruto only but complied. Sasuke's tongue entered Naruto's mouth and ran over every crevice and bump in Naruto's mouth. Naruto tasted faintly of oranges and crème. Odd, for someone that only eats Ramen all the time.

Sasuke pulled back and looked into Naruto's eyes with seriousness.

"I promise to never to leave you alone like that again. This will be your last night alone…" Sasuke said with love and compassion. Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips again. Naruto pushed Sasuke away a bit and Sasuke tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Sasuke…you don't want me, I'm tainted, used, broken…disgusting, impure and dirty…" Naruto said while starting to cry. Sasuke growled and gripped Naruto's cheeks lightly.

"Baka! I don't care what you think, people think, what they did to you, or any of that…I love you with my heart and soul…Don't ever forget that." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto cried harder and sniffed.

"I love you too Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The Last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

Sasuke kissed Naruto and picked him up. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke walked out of the Bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He pushed Naruto's blankets away and laid Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke got on the bed and crawled toward Naruto until he was on his hands and knees above Naruto. Sasuke lowered his head and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. Naruto grew needy, so he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down to meet with a bruising kiss.

The grip on Sasuke's shirt loosened and wrinkles could be seen where his hands had been. Sasuke lay completely on top of Naruto now and Naruto's hands were Sasuke's hair. Sasuke and Naruto struggled for the battle of Dominance and Naruto lost. Sasuke's had was under Naruto's shirt and was caressing the soft silky skin that he found. Sasuke moved his hand slowly farther up, thus giving Naruto goosebumps. Sasuke tweaked Naruto's left nipple and Naruto gave a loud gasp.

_The night is so long_

_When everything's wrong_

_And if you give me your hand _

_I'll help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke from the surprise. Sasuke groaned and hissed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned them on either side of Naruto's head. Sasuke started to lick and bite Naruto's neck leaving red marks on the creamy skin. Naruto moaned for all he was worth, that just pushed Sasuke farther.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's shirt up so it bunched underneath his chin. Naruto lifted up his arms and Sasuke pulled the shirt off of him. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's back and pulled his shirt up too. Sasuke pulled his head through the shirt and immediately started biting Naruto's neck, then down his neck to his shoulder.

He wanted to show that Naruto was his and only his. Sasuke held onto Naruto slim, tiny waist and hooked his thumbs into Naruto's pants. Sasuke slowly pulled down Naruto's pants to reveal soft white thighs.

_The is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The Last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be_

Naruto pulled his legs up to get the pants off better. Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and threw them randomly somewhere on the ground with Naruto's pants. Soon they were both just in their boxers. Sasuke was about to ask if Naruto really wanted this but the look in Naruto's eyes was one of need and desperation.

Sasuke hooked his thumbs into Naruto's orange boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. Naruto kicked them off his legs and they landed at the end of the bed on the floor. Sasuke leaned back a bit to look at Naruto. _"God, he's so beautiful" _ Naruto covered him self up with his arms and Sasuke Growled.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me!" Sasuke said and Kissed Naruto Harshly on the lips. Naruto respond back eagerly and moaned. Sasuke kicked off his own boxers and ground his and Naruto's cocks together. Both moaned from the shot of electricity that went through them when they first touched.

_I won't let you say goodbye _

_I'll be your reason why_

Naruto whined and tossed his head from side to side from the pleasure. Sasuke grabbed some lube off the nightstand without getting off of Naruto. Sasuke coated his fingers with the lube and circled Naruto's entrance with them. Naruto mewled.

Sasuke pushed his fingers into Naruto's hole and groaned at the tightness. Naruto scrunched up his face from the uncomfortable sensation. Naruto mewled more and Sasuke dug around trying to find Naruto's prostate.

"Nghhh!" Naruto cried out when Sasuke hit a bundle of Nerves inside of Naruto. Sasuke smirked and kept pushing at the bundle of nerves. Naruto started moaning louder and Started shoving his ass back to meet up with Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke slowly pulled his fingers out of Naruto. Naruto whined and tried to push his butt back onto Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke held Naruto's hips down and Lubed up his cock with his other hand. He positioned himself at the blondes entrance.

"This is gonna hurt…" Sasuke said warningly. Naruto only whimpered in response and lightly pushed his butt onto Sasuke's tip. Sasuke groaned and pushed in slowly. Naruto spilled a few tears as Sasuke went farther in. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke Neck and bit onto his shoulder. Sasuke breathed out when His cock was to the hilt inside of Naruto. Sasuke licked away Naruto tears and slowly pulled back and pushed back in.

"Nghh!" Naruto screamed silently when Sasuke pushed back in. Sasuke smirked.

"Damn I'm good" Sasuke said and pulled out to the tip and rammed it back in with brute force. Naruto got pushed up the bed and screamed with pleasure.

Naruto clung and dug his blunt nails into Sasuke's back leaving red marks. Sasuke kept on ramming into Naruto and groaned from the tightness and heat. Naruto just kept on screaming and yelling. Sasuke rammed his lips to Naruto's and silenced his cries. Suddenly Sasuke got flipped onto his back and Stared up to A smirking Naruto.

Naruto squeezed his anal muscles and Sasuke moaned. Naruto started bouncing up and down on Sasuke's cock, moaning all the same.

"Nghh…unnn…kami…ugh…ehn...nghh…. Naruto said with pleasure. It was starting to get rough. The bed was creaking and slamming up against the wall. Naruto and Sasuke kept moving up on the bed.

"Sasu…I'm gonna…nghh…eh…SASUKE!!" Naruto all but screamed. Naruto cummed on Sasuke and his chest with long strips. Naruto was getting tired so Sasuke flipped them back over.

Sasuke slammed into Naruto a few more times and cummed himself as well. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cum fill him to the brim and then some. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and laid behind him. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest and Naruto turned over facing Sasuke. Naruto looked at him in the eyes and Sasuke back.

"I love you Sasuke…" Naruto said with love. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's whisker-scarred cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Naru-chan…" Sasuke said while Naruto blushed from the affectionate name.

"I'll never leave you alone ever again." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and tucked Naruto's head underneath his chin.

_The last night away from me_

_Away from me_

So whattya think peeps? It personally made me cream mii pants. :3 heh. But I seriously think its wayyyy better than the previous I tried to make…and I actually got a lemon!!! I was always bad at lemons…but this was pretty good… I think? Review please?! . I'm begging you!!! I wanna know what you peeps actually think…and this is my first fanfic that I posted!! So peer confidence is needed!!!!!

Until mii next story…

XxTaintedxX

GooBye!! (Missing "D" is purposeful!!!) XD

Also dedicated to my friends Jesse and Devon


End file.
